Our Medley
by CsillaDream
Summary: Every couple has a song that describes their love but things become their best when there is a song for everything: Allen's hunger, Lavi's bookman duties, their ups and downs, their smiles and tears / Drabbles as far as the eye can see (not AU) LAVEN
1. Troublemaker

**Csilla: My boyfriend advised me since I have had a hard time writing what I want to write to just have everyone else tell me what to write...  
**

**&&it seemed like fun :3****  
**

**wish me luck~**

( - - - - )

**AUDIO: Olly Murs | Troublemaker**

Sitting in the far corner of the dining hall, Lavi watched with careful eyes his target: one, Allen Walker chatting animatedly with their comrade Lenalee that seemed to giggle every now and then. Avoiding being caught sight of, the redhead bookman slipped away from the table he had been sitting out to hand over his dirty dishes to Jerry. Exiting the hall, he knew that there was little chance he had escaped without being seen by the white-haired exorcist; light footsteps following him acknowledged him of someone following him - Allen, very likely.

"Lavi, is everything okay?" Pools of silver liquid enticed deep mint-green to turn towards them; the taller knew he was trapped - no doubt the events from last night would resurface.

"Y-Yeah," A hesitant mumble escaped past the bookman's lips as he did his best not to let his mind wander back to them; he had a mission to complete after all! He couldn't allow himself to flirt with human emotions...

Snowy white hair fluttered as Allen cocked his head to the side while bringing up the very thing the redhead wanted to avoid talking about: "About last night... Sorry, I just get really into playing poker... though we have Master to _blame_ for that,"

The duo had played poker last night with Lenalee and Krory; although towards the end, they were all making bets of number of days they would be the winner's slave. Unfortunately for the trio, no one told them that Allen could be utterly ruthless even to his own friends AND that he was able to cheat without guilt.

**/ A Trip Down Memory Lane /**

A deep green eye twitched in irritation; how had the young bookman found himself in such position again?

Oh yes, pure boredom had been the leading reason. After the boredom came the bad idea of agreeing to a suggestion made by the one and only: Allen Walker.

"Full House," A brightly beaming white-haired exorcist sat across from him with his cards laid out in front of him along with the pile of numbers written on a sheets of paper.

The wagers they were betting had turned into the number of days they would have to obey the other; why had Lavi thought that playing poker against someone who made a living playing the game to repay debts for a horrible gambler (aka General Cross) was a good idea?

He didn't. Thinking the idea through hadn't occurred to the redhead, who merely muttered in defeat: "...damn..." as he watched the two weeks-worth of days he had just betted being added to the top of the large collection of paper slips beside the white-haired exorcist.

Of course wanting to show dominance over the other, Lavi had been the one to bet the most amount of days - thus according to the rules, that were added when they began betting days, the person with the most amount of days betted is the one to become the slave for the person/master who held their days. So far the amount of days accumulated was:

Lenalee - 15 days (all owned by Allen)

Krory - 45 days (all owned by Allen)

Lavi - 60 days (all owned by Allen)

Allen - 7 days (all owned by Lavi)

Somehow Lavi had nabbed a week off of his best friend; although he would admit it was pure luck - he had accused Allen of cheating and even got a little physical, pushing the boy enough to cause poker cards to slip out of his sleeve. The redhead would never admit that he took a shot in the dark, hoping to earn a few days off the white-haired exorcist. Seven days was better than nothing in the bookman's mind!

**/ FIN /**

Lavi knew that sooner or later he would have to pay off his days as Allen's slave; after all, he was a man of his word. His eye watched as his comrade's mouth opened and closed as if speaking but he had been too much into his thoughts to listen: "What?"

"I said... did you forget you're my slave for 60 days?" The smaller exorcist's words were laced with a tinge of irritation and playfulness that immediately sparked a remark from the redhead: "Am I going to regret this?"

"Very much~"

'I_ should have ran last night after the game_' Lavi mused as his shoulders sank in defeat; he knew the beansprout would surely get back at him for making fun of his height.

"First don't call me 'beansprout' or anything else pertaining to my height... call me Allen," Allen instructed him, sternly.

"Anything you say, _Allen_" Lavi was beginning to think he might _enjoy_ being the parasitic-exorcist's slave for the next few months but there was one thing he knew he would not enjoy about the days ahead of him - all the trouble he was VERY LIKELY to endure!

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Song request for inspiration are welcomed :D**


	2. How Happy

**Audio: Geico Commerical**

( - - - - )

The halls were filled with happiness; cheesy, right? There was no better word to describe the air that filled the inside of the fortress, where Exorcist and the likes lived and worked. Tonight was especially special - new Exorcist were joining their family; Lenalee busied herself with answering as many questions as she could despite the large crowd of new faces that were constantly shooting more questions at her. Occasionally Lavi, Miranda, Krory and even Kanda were asked questions;of course the ones that were directed at Kanda were never answered. And probably never will get an answer from the angry samurai.

Taking the group to the cafeteria where the remaining Exorcist, Finders, and members of the Science Department were setting up, the smiling Chinese teen announced their entrance signalling everyone else to positions. Confetti was tossed and poppers were popped - the party was in full swing when Lavi passed a small group of new faces that seemed to give off the air of doubt: "how happy do you think people are who join the Black Order?"

Being the nosy Bookman he was, Lavi chimed in: "Happier than Allen at an all-you-can-eat buffet," earning their attention before pointing towards the animated-snowy white locks that were attached to a tiny body stuffing his mouth with more food that humanly possible!

The small group laughed at the display; their moods lifted and Lavi's promise to Lenalee about encouraging the new people to become a part of their organization fulfilled. The redhead took a seat beside his favorite parasitic-exorcist; he hoped that like him, they'd find something that kept them happy and always smiling.

"I love you, Allen"

"Eh? You say something, Lavi?" Allen pausing in his face stuffing to look into the intoxicating green orb staring over at him.

"Nothing~"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Dear gawd, please blame HIM! My boyfriend... he gave me an idea with another commercial and BAM! I thought of this one before I fell asleep last night!**

**Excuse the shortness~ though I think it works :D**


	3. Eet

**AUDIO: Regina Spektor | Eet**

( - - - - )

His fingers gracefully hit each key in time as his eyes widened as he tried to search his memories for the song that was currently being played by his limbs. The sorrowful melody echoed off the bare white walls of the secret room of the Ark his arrogant Master had tossed him into with Timcampy. Allen's thoughts paused on a blurry memory of a sunny autumn day where he was crying from exhaustion of working so hard to pay off the ever-rising debt that was constantly being accumulated by the older redhead exorcist. He vaguely remembered a wide bright smile that reminded his seven-year-old self of the sun at that time but any other facial features were blurred beyond recognition. A voice had comforted him and stopped his tired tears then with a hand stretched out towards him, Allen's world was lit with new motivation to keep walking.

Words of a lullaby slipped through the space between his lips, the short exorcist continued playing the grand piano as the melody moved his memories over to another day...

A night watching fireworks at a port-side town floated to the top of his head; memories of brightly bursting wonders for his nine-year-old self. He could remember losing sight of Master Cross and when he went to go look for him, he instead stumbled upon a slightly older boy but all he could remember was the beautiful green that seemed to reflect the brightly bursting fireworks nicely. Although he could only see half of the boy's face, most of it was too dark to remember any other features beside the eye reflecting the fireworks in them.

With the memories floating newly-refreshed in his mind, Allen was beginning to wonder something: '_Why does Lavi's name keep entering my mind?_'

As the melody came to an end, his thoughts on the redhead Bookman did not. Lavi did have the features he could remember from the two memories from his past - the wide and bright smile that lit up any room; the beautiful green orb reflecting nicely all the emotions that the young Bookman shouldn't feel but did.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Short, forgive me~ I have a few more almost done so hopefully they'll be posted soon :D**

**Any song ideas for our favorite Bookman jr and our bottomless pit~ :3**


	4. Only Human

**Csilla: I was having a hard time writing the ones my boyfriend gave me so TADA!**

( - - - - )

**AUDIO: Thriving Ivory | Flowers for a Ghost**

After he had heard the news from Wok that they would be leaving Allen behind in China, he had done his utmost best at masking his reaction but the moment he was alone, staring at the single thing that was left at the scene. An ace of spade, a hollow chuckle escaped the redhead's mouth as he stared at it as if hoping it would answer his unanswered question. Unknown things swirled inside of him as the words Bookman had said after he let loose earlier echoed in his head, "..."

"I know... Bookman aren't supposed to have emotions," he repeated the line that had been ingrained into his brain for ten years.

He rested his head in his arms as he stood by the edge of the boat that was under Miranda's protection; Lavi knew all of this and yet when it came to his best friend, Allen - he lost it every time. His perfect mask would slip and he would do things that he shouldn't be doing. Soft footsteps could be heard behind him, slipping his Bookman mask back on, earning a short glance back to see the vampire-exorcist heading his way.

"Everything okay, Lavi?" Krory asked; a flashback of Allen asking him the very same thing on one of their missions together recently popped in the redhead's mind all of a sudden.

"Yeah, everything's fine Krow-chan~" A fake smile and he would be done.

"So you're not worried about, Allen?"

With that his mask cracked slightly; the redhead did his best to play it off, "This is Allen we're talking about... he's come back from worst," with a forced chuckle.

"So you're not worried at all?" The adult kept up his questions, in an attempt to get the teen to realize his true feelings for the shorter exorcist.

Before Lavi could repeat his previous answer, Krory added: "You're only human, Lavi... Its okay to show us how you're feeling about all of this," which took the redhead by complete surprise that was easily seen even under dim lighting.

Being trained for ten years, he did his best to play off his mistake: "E-eh? What do you mean, Krow-chan?~?"

"You seem to be taking Allen's disappearance harder than Lenalee, that's all..." The young Bookman was beginning to wonder for a moment if anything revolving around the beansprout forced his mask to crack; feeling he might have pushed the issue too far, the adult excused himself, leaving only Lavi with his thoughts.

Straightening himself, the redhead stared back up at the sky; the moon seemed so close and yet so far - much like Allen; without Innocence, he would be just another person for an akuma to kill or become... if he lived, that is.

"I wonder how he is?" The words slipped out of his mouth before his Bookman mind could stop them; gritting his teeth, Lavi cursed that when it came to Allen Walker he couldn't be anything more than human.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I was re-watching the scene with Lavi holding the ace of spade while on the boat~ we know he was thinking a lot about Allen ;)**

**&sorry if Krory is kinda OOC... I couldn't really think of anyone else who REALLY fit and... I just wanted to use Krow-chan~ :D**

**He's like a papa-figure to our lovely boys! :3**

**&&if anyone knows good songs that fit this couple &their CANON moments~ ouo**

**don't be afraid to add it to your review or pm!**


End file.
